leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Thaeris, the Aurora's Protector
Thaeris, the Aurora's Protector is a custom champion in League of Legends. Thaeris is a melee tank, fighter and support. He thrives on being able to out-duel his opponents, becoming stronger and stronger as the fight goes on. Equipped with a powerful engage and disengage, he truly shines in a teamfight, where he can even sacrifice himself for the sake of his team. His powerful abilities requires precision timing and skill, but the result is well worth it in the end. Abilities Creates a shield against physical damage. |description2 = Thaeris begins charging, gaining movement speed and losing armour over 3 seconds. Upon reaching the maximum duration or reactivation, the charged energy detonates, dealing magic damage equal to double the total gained movement speed bonus to all surrounding enemies. After detonation, the bonus decays and he regains armour over 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Creates a shield against magic damage. |description2 = Thaeris empowers himself, gaining ability power and losing magic resist over 4 seconds. Within that time, Thaeris can teleport to a nearby area. Upon landing, he exerts a wave of energy in a 550-radius, dealing magic damage and slowing all surrounding enemies for 1.5 seconds. He loses the bonus after landing and regains magic resist over 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 475 }} Creates a spellshield against the next ability. |description2 = Thaeris begins to charge power all around him for 2 seconds, slowing himself and speeding nearby allies for the same duration. Upon reaching the maximum duration, Thaeris releases the energy, dealing magic damage to all hit enemies and giving a temporary armour and magic resist to all hastened allies. After releasing the energy, he regains movement speed instantly. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} Lore The Crownguard family have been well-known as the paragons of Demacia, the right-hand family to the Lightshields. and Crownguard were Demacia's prizes and two of her greatest champions in the League of Legends. A little lesser known, was their older cousin, Thaeris. Though serious, straight-forward, and at times, painfully blunt, Thaeris adored his litle cousins, and sometimes even considered them his own siblings. Gifted in the powers of light just as Lux was, he joined her in the College of Magic. But where Lux trained in the arts of offensive magic, he trained in the defensive. Using light to come to the aid of his allies, he became a warrior of the lumen arts and aced his way through the College alongside his cousin. Not surprisingly, both grew to accomplish amazing feats. Lux joined the League of Legends to fight for Demacia, and Thaeris was appointed the Protector of the Aurora. All magic has a source upon which they draw power from, and the Aurora was the source of all light sorcery. Guarding it was literally the highest honour that the College could grant. Demacia itself was built around the Aurora's base. However, news soon reached Thaeris that the Pit of Pallas, the source of corrupting magic, had been released from the temple that was meant to contain it. Its Protector, , had let himself be consumed by the Pit's power; the College of Magic deemed it only right that another Protector be sent to stop Varus in his tracks, and return the Pit of Pallas to its previous, contained state. And so Thaeris, being the Aurora's Protector, made his way to the League. And though a happy reunion was in order, Thaeris would return the power of the Pit to whence it came, and destroy its carrier in the process. Comments Check out my other concepts: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kaymon,_the_Shadow_Beast http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Aleksyth,_Spirit_of_the_Astrals http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lyrene,_Daughter_of_Freljord http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Averyth,_the_Riftblade_Hunter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lexia,_Rakaar_of_Sylvis http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kyel,_Arc_of_the_Storm http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Avaliel,_Call_of_the_Creed http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Savaras,_the_Pyromancer%27s_Halo http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Valenthis,_the_Soulweaver http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Tridon,_the_Archer%27s_Assailant Category:Custom champions